Machine tool parts are used extensively in industry throughout the world. Machining of such parts can be accomplished in numerous ways and utilizing various types of apparatus. The particular tool employed is a function of the type of part to be manufactured, its ultimate intended purpose, and other factors.
While some components of this type are formed utilizing a die, others can be cast. In either case, however, burrs and flashing can be a by-product of the forming process. These phenomena are undesirable since, in many cases, the parts are utilized in environments where close tolerances are necessary.
One way of eliminating burrs and flashing is by utilization of a grinding device. With such devices, the piece to be worked is typically mounted on a table over which a fast-moving abrasive surface is passed. The abrasive surface is made to come into engagement with the piece in order to remove the undesirable appendages.
The discussion heretofore is illustrative of one application to which a grinding device can be put. Innumerable other applications exist for such devices, however.
There are two basic classifications of grinders. These include disc or wheel grinders and belt grinders. The former type utilizes an abrasive wheel formed from a carbon, silicon, or other gritty material. The latter type employs a drive wheel over which a belt run, having an outwardly facing abrasive surface, can be fitted. Typically, the belt run also extends over an idler wheel. The abrasive belt is made to engage the workpiece proximate the drive wheel.
Regardless of the type of grinder involved, however, any one particular apparatus in the prior art is a dedicated device. That is, if it is designed to perform a wheel grinder function, it is not capable of being utilized for belt grinding. Similarily, if it is designed to serve a belt grinding function, it is incapable of performing as a wheel or disc grinder.
Another problem basic to both types of grinders is that of useful operational life. Because of the very adverse circumstances to which grinding wheels and belts are exposed, deterioration is a constant concern, and this is true regardless of the abrasive substance utilized.
It is to these problems in the prior art and desirable features that the present invention is directed. It offers a grinding attachment structure which is both versatile and durable. Not only does it extend belt life, but it also renders grinding operations more efficient.